The Great Fictional Character Tournament
by EWMHop
Summary: 64 characters from several genres of fictional cultre collide in a tournament to decide who will be the ultimate fighter in the entertainment universe! NEW POST Round 1 Fight 1 RIKU Vs Gannondorf
1. Default Chapter

The Great Fictional Character Tournament

By: EWMHop

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character used in this story for bloodthirsty entertainment.

The scene is the arena of the World Martial Arts Tournament. There are no spectators and no combatants until….

Suddenly there were 64 separate bursts of light. Emerging from these blinding spectacles were characters from many genres of fiction. There were some from video games, some anime characters, a few comic book heroes and a couple of movie stars.

The stands suddenly filled with cheering fans. The people around the ring had no idea why they are there but they quickly got the idea when they saw the fans in the audience holding signs supporting their favorite fighter.

A table appeared near the stands at the far side of the arena, well away from the ring. Two more well known characters appeared in seats at this table. These characters are Duo Maxwell and Little Mac.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE GREAT FICTIONAL CHARACTER TOURNAMENT!" Duo yelled into the microphone, "This fighting tournament pits the best of the best into a fight to determine who here can take the title of the world's greatest fighter." Duo let the crowd roar its approval before continuing with his introduction. "I am Duo Maxwell and joining me for commentary in this amazing spectacle of fighting prowess is a kid who has been in the ring himself. He has taken down the greats, from King Hippo all the way to the former Undisputed Champion 'Iron' Mike Tyson. He is the one, the only, LITTLE MAC!" The crowd roared again and Mac waved to his adoring fans.

"Thanks a lot Duo, its great to be here I just got off a long training streak with men like Chris Benoit of WWE fame and let me tell you, getting into a quick spar with that man makes me wanna get right back into the ring but for now I'll settle for watching these legendary fighters slug it out for supremacy." Little Mac completed his intro and started to speak again, "Now to explain the rules and premises of the tournament is the creator of this whole idea, EWMHop!"

I appeared in the middle of the ring and pulled a mike out of my pocket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the rules of this tournament are very simple, each of these contestants have been assigned a number, the numbers have been drawn randomly into 32 first round matches. The rest of the matches will be fought like a standard bracket until only one match remains. Home field advantage will be decided by a coin flip before each match. And now I give you the list of characters entering the tournament."

They are:

1.Mario

2.Luigi

3.Link

4.Sonic

5.Son Goku

6.Vegeta

7.Vash The Stampede

8.Spike Spiegel

9.Solid Snake

10.Crono

11.Magus

12.Frog

13.Peach

14.Zelda

15.Dante

16.Wolverine

17.Cyclops

18.Iceman

19.Gambit

20.Jean Grey

21.Tetsuo Mishima

22.Tenchi

23.Tommy Vercetti

24.Darth Vader

25.Luke Skywalker

26.Mace Windu

27.Gannondorf/Ganon

28.Spiderman

29.Superman

30.Batman

31.Krillen

32.Miroku

33.Sango

34.Son Gohan

35.Trunks

36.The Terminator

37.Cloud

38.Sephiroth

39.Tidus

40.Auron

41.Yuna

42.Sora

43.Riku

44.Wolfwood

45.Gene Starwind

46.Ryoko

47.Megaman

48.Protoman

49.Zero

50.Gordon Freeman

51.Bowser

52.Nelo Angelo

53.Kazuya

54.Paul Phoenix

55.Jet Black

56.Faye Valentine

57.Sub-Zero

58.Scorpion

59.Liu-Kang

60.Ryu

61.Ken

62.Guile

63.Inuyasha

64.RoboCop

"The matches have already been decided and the first match is….Riku vs. Gannondorf!"

The crowd roared again as the two combatants for the first match were announced. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dime. "Now for this match Riku will be heads and Ganon will be tails." I flipped the dime and when it landed the result was…heads. "So Riku gets home field advantage in this match!" The crowd continued its unrelenting cheering as the two contestants stepped into the ring. It was then that a contestant spoke up for the first time.

"Um, excuse me," it was Goku, "If we're in the ring for the Budokai; how does Riku have home-field advantage?"

"Of course, leave it to the moron to pick up on that." Vegeta huffed.

"Well Goku, its rather simple," I said and then pulled out a remote control, after pushing the button the ring began to glow and then, Riku and Gannondorf were gone and a screen was in the place of the ring.

The scene was the Hallow Bastion. Riku pulled out his dark Keyblade and Gannondorf got into his fighting pose.

"WOW Mac! Its about to start! Riku from Kingdom Hearts and Gannondorf the villain of Hyrule are about to fight it out." Duo exclaimed, "I'm taking Ganon on this one what about you Mac?"

"I'll have to go with Riku, I think Gannondorf's a little too cocky for his own good and that can lead to his downfall." Mac commented.

"We'll see Mac, we'll see but I'm sure we agree that this is gonna be one HELL of a matchup!"

END


	2. Round 1 Fight 1: Riku vs Gannondorf

The Great Fictional Character Tournament

By: EWMHop

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic with the exception of EWMHop who is of course myself.

Round 1 Fight 1

#43 Riku vs #27 Gannondorf

"Why is it I always get stuck fighting cocky kids with swords?" Gannondorf crouched into a stance.

"Well if your past record against cocky kids with swords is any indication then I have this fight in the bag." Riku smirked and held out his Keyblade.

"You'll eat those words punk!" Gannondorf yelled as he charged in and threw a punch right at Riku's head.

Riku easily twisted out of the way and slashed at Gannondorf's side. The larger man showed surprising speed and the Keyblade only caught cape. Gannondorf grabbed Riku's sword wielding arm and sent a wave of dark energy into it. Riku screamed in pain as muscle paralysis set in and his sword fell from his grasp. Gannondorf held onto Riku's arm and swung a kick into the spine of the boy. Riku crashed into the wall of the grand hall he'd fought Sora in before and then fell to the ground, out of breath.

"Pathetic fool!" Gannondorf laughed as he slowly walked toward his fallen opponent. "This was easier than fooling the King of Hyrule!" He powered dark magic into his hand and just as he was about to let it go it dissipated.

It was then that Gannondorf noticed extreme pain coming from his chest. Looking down he saw the tip of the Keyblade protruding from his chest, this time it was his turn to fall.

"B-but how, how did you?" The dark King sputtered out blood as Riku slowly got to his feet.

"You may have dislodged the Keyblade from my hand but my mind and my hear still had a firm grasp on it." Riku walked to the fallen Gerudo, grabbed his sword and twisted it. "It still obeys my mental commands," Riku repeated the twisting motion with his sword, thoroughly enjoying each of the screams elicited from Gannondorf's blood filled mouth.

"Now you die, at the hands…of a kid!" Riku removed the blade and, after taking a few steps backward, powered a Firaga into the top of his sword. He pointed it straight at the celing above Gannondorf's head and fired until he had no power left to cast another bolt. Bricks, wood, and steel rained down upon the bloody, broken body of the Evil King. Gannondorf didn't have time to scream before he was buried beneath the rubble.

A confused Riku looked around for a bit before asking aloud, "Ok, I've claimed my victory, now how do I leave?"

"Y-you…don't…" a whisper came.

"Impossible!" Riku gasped, "After all…all that and he's…n-no way!"

The pile of rubble exploded and there floating above what was just his grave was Gannondorf. Still bleeding and sweating profusely he raised his right arm showing the back of his hand to Riku. The symbol of the Triforce appeared and he began to glow a sickly evil green.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Gannondorf's voice became more menacing as the light got brighter. "I told you that you would EAT YOUR WORDS!"

Riku had to cover his eyes until he felt the light fade away from the room. When he opened them again what he saw could only be described in nightmares he'd had as a young boy. Gannondorf was nowhere to be seen, all that stood in front of him was an enormous pig demon with two colossal blades. It roared loudly and swung its blades wildly. Riku jumped back and gathered his wits.

'OK Riku,' he thought, 'you're hurt, out of energy and up against something half the size of Darkside.' After a split second of thinking he decided to do the only thing he could do in his situation, he charged in and began to slash wildly at any opening he could find. His Keyblade did little damage to the think hide of Ganon but it did help him recharge a bit of energy to cast spells. Riku rolled between Ganon's legs and stood up behind the behemoth. Before the beast could turn around Riku had a Graviga charged into his sword. He fired right at Ganon's luminescent tail and prayed he'd do some damage. Ganon's body twisted and deformed for a while but then returned to normal.

"Damn, that was….all I had left," Riku hit his knees.

"Fool, you've met your end!" Ganon raised his swords and brought them down with incredible force across Riku's neck, decapitating him.

"Victory has been claimed!" Ganon yelled, "This kid was no challenge to me, bring be back to the stadium!"

The Hallow Bastion faded and faded until the scene returned to the World Tournament Ring. Riku's body glowed and was raised into the air. The glowing diminished and the boy was returned to life. The first sound he heard was the booing of the crowd as Gannondorf, who had already returned to his original form, showed off to them.

"But, I died. What happened?" Riku looked at his own hands.

"Well Riku," Little Mac started, "You lost the match and were eliminated from the tournament, but no one will die here, any fatalities will be undone by magic."

"An incredible fight Riku but I think using all your magic power up so soon was your mistake. Using it for defense instead of attacking when you recharged a bit would have helped you as well, but still in a fight against the evil Ganon I think you did fairly well." Duo added in his comments on the battle.

"Well put Duo." Mac said, "That means that Gannondorf will move on in the tournament and face the winner or our next battle."

"And what is our next battle Champ?" Duo asked, "Which of these warriors will square off against each other?"

"Our next battle will be between…#29 Superman and #18 Iceman!" The crowd cheered ecstatically as I once again stepped to the center of the ring and took a coin and a microphone from my pocket.

"Once again we will flip to see who gets home field advantage. Superman will be heads and Iceman tails. The coin is up and the result is…..TAILS! Iceman gets home field advantage against the man of steel!"

"Incredible Duo! A match between the greatest hero to grace the inside of an American comic book vs quite possibly the cockiest hero to ever grace the inside of ANY comic book." Mac laughed, "I'm gonna take Iceman on this one I just got a feeling he'll put Superman in his place. Your thoughts oh mighty God of Death?"

"Shinigami chooses Superman! He may not be renown as the brightest hero around; but I think his heat vision will melt the competition away! Yet only time will tell, by the way Mac, you think we oughta keep score of our picks? If we do I'm already 1-0 to your 0-1." Duo smiled in victory.

"Sure thing. But don't get too confident yet, I still got a few star punches to throw at you." The two men laughed as the next two fighters stepped into the ring and once again the ring itself disappeared.

The next thing either man knew they were standing in the Danger Room at Professor X's school.

"May the best man win," Superman extended his hand.

Ice man simply folded his arms and smiled, "If you insist, then I will!"

Who will win the next battle of this amazing tournament? Read the next chapter and find out!

Please remember to RnR to give me the inspiration to keep this going!


End file.
